


Coming Home

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Juggey - Freeform, Post-Heist, like this is probably the shortest thing i've ever written but it's still good i love this, pure fluff, short fic, so i'm sharing it here too bc it's adorable, someone asked for juggey on tumblr and this happened, when i say short btw i mean REALLY short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Michael comes back to Lindsay after a heist, only to find out there's one more thing he has to do.
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Kudos: 21





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon who requested juggey softness after the saddest thing I've ever posted, this soothed my soul and I hope it does the same for y'all as well
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and send me requests/headcanons/etc at ilookbetterinslowmo!

“What the fuck, Michael.”

“What?” Michael snapped at Lindsay defensively, hackles immediately raising - though he dropped them again in an instant when he caught sight of the shit-eating grin on her face. “I’m back on time, the heist went smooth, I didn’t even get the car scratched on the way out.”

“You didn’t wake me up this morning,” Lindsay complained happily. She was leaned against their tiny kitchen island in their apartment, hands clasped in front of her on the tile. “And you know I don’t give a shit about the car, dickhead.”

“Stop calling me names.”

“Give me my good morning kiss, then, even though it’s now 9:30 in the evening, because you apparently couldn’t be bothered-”

Michael took three steps forwards, and though Lindsay’s hands were closer, he reached out to cup her face instead. Her beaming smile was matched only by his own as he pulled them together at the lips, simple happiness flooding through his body like a wave of sunshine. Which, yeah, that made sense, Lindsay was the light of his life.

“Thanks, babe,” she said when he pulled back a bit. His thumbs stroked along her cheekbones unbidden, and she hummed peacefully. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, well,” he grinned goofily, finally letting go. He moved around the kitchen island to wrap her up in a hug and plant smacking kisses, the kind he knew she both hated and loved, all over her face. “Had to make sure I got out in one piece so you’d still love me.”

She laughed at that, shoving his face away with one hand even as her other wrapped around his chest, and Michael knew there was nothing better than this.


End file.
